runescapeclassicfandomcom-20200214-history
Forum:Spring meeting
The RSC Wiki Spring Meeting has been postpone, discuss new date on this page... Sirnot 03:04, April 25, 2010 (UTC) Information Spring Meeting Discussion Shall we have a gathering of wikians in RSC this spring? I say yes. Does anyone have any thoughts or ideas? Where should we meet? Draynor or somewhere else? What should we do? Duel, venture into the wilderness, or other fun stuff? Please add your ideas here. Tollerach (talk) 23:49, April 1, 2010 (UTC) If we were to do a pre-meeting, before the actual event, I guess it should be in Varrock. Either the Varrock Square, Blue Moon Inn Basement (Alot of parties held there, good times), or where present-day GE exists. I created 2 userboxes, do we need more? For all userboxes, see this page. -- When? Maybe at 17/18 April? We nearly excist one year then.--Zorak plorak 07:28, April 2, 2010 (UTC) It should be around the end of April, because Easter took over RSC this year. K. I think we could manage it to get it at 24 April. Much better date. We got 2 Weeks time then. I think 19:00 GMT is the best time. In America its about 10 Am-11 Am. People from Europe can manage it too. Some no-life australians/Japanese could come too (7 AM (Maybe bit bad time)). The time and date sounds like it will work well, good work Zorak :) Jack Spiral Happily we have to choose another date/time...Slept just 6,5 hours tonight, and now I have to basketball as center... -- Lets meet on May 1st, 19:00 GMT. Jack Yes, I agree with you. Well, what about on May 5th, today im sure not alot of people will be able to come Sirnot 00:47, May 2, 2010 (UTC) Actually, today is great. 2 more hours until the event starts, so i will send notfications to all our editors. I can take some screenies and vids, then put them on my account, or send some to you and put them on your youtube account too! Zorak, can you go to the Varrock Square in RSC and make sure that everything is set up, we are doing the tri-event. Good Luck! Postponed again :( Sirnot 04:14, May 2, 2010 (UTC) What about.. 18:00 GMT May 8th, I think that's a Saturday. So how does that sound? Droung 01:02, May 4, 2010 (UTC) Sounds good :) Jack Yeah, May 8th is a Saturday. Droung 20:24, May 5, 2010 (UTC) Where? If we want to duel too, it may become handy if our location is nearby Lumbridge.--Zorak plorak 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We will first meet up in Varrock Square (Read my post below for more info)... What we do? We should duel, but also help eachother and give eachother information and items.--Zorak plorak 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) We could also do an old fashioned drop party, a race might also be fun. Jack Spiral1 Cool idea, I'm with you in the drop party, didn't thought about that. A race would be fun too. (Like: Lumbridge-Falador or something).-- 18:31, April 6, 2010 (UTC) Continued: We should think about items we could drop or sell then. 14:20, April 7, 2010 (UTC) A lot of classic players now are low lvled, maybe iron and steel weapons and armor would make good drops any item which cant be bought from a shop would make a good drop: -enchanted amulets -food, trout and up -herbs and potions also, stackable items -runes -fish ores or bar certs -gp(of course lol) -arrows Whoami1 16:15, April 7, 2010 (UTC) I'm not a high-leveled player (Just a bit at RS2), but I can get some bows/arrows. Also I can try to get some other stuff, but it will be difficult. I try to get my mining level as high as I can, so we can drop some ore certs too. -- 18:13, April 7, 2010 (UTC) We could always drop cabbages ;) On a more serious note, I can craft iron equipment for the drop party if someone can provide the ore. I like the the original idea for duelling, maybe we could do a championship, with prizes for those who win the most successive fights without retreating or being disabled. Jack Spiral Eey Jack, I can mine Iron ore, Whoami too! Maybe one of us can provide it, ill add you in friends.-- 13:18, April 9, 2010 (UTC) :I can also mine, or cut logs. I can't do so much, I'm not that high leveled. Nex Undique 22:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) Allright, my current username is Chiafriend14 (its left over from an April Fools joke). --Jack Spiral 13:58, April 9, 2010 (UTC) As said previously by others, we should house a tri-part event. First, a race from Varrock Square to front of the Grand Tree in Tree Gnome Stronghold (Yes, it does exist in RSC). We can get passed White Wolf Mountain by traveling to Karijama, going to Brimhaven, and taking a boat to Seers Village (I did before, so it works). The person who gets to the Grand Tree first earns 1000 RSC GP and admin rights on the RSC wiki. Next would be where present-day GE stands, north-west of Varrock. We can break a world record of most lit fires on Runescape Classic, lets say, from the road leading out from Varrock all the way to the wilderness. Remember to take pics :). Lastly, Lets say a drop party in the Blue Moon Inn Basement, which years ago housed many parties. After the drop party, we sing happy birthday to RSC wiki, and some fun dueling afterwards. Here is a map of the route we will take for the race. <-------------------------- Sirnot, I like your idea for the race, but giving adminship away as a reward for winning a race seems like a bad idea, maybe we could do a userbox for the winner (do we have any?). --Jack Spiral 01:09, April 10, 2010 (UTC) P.S. Why did you change my name to Chichafriend14, Sirnot? (does evil glare of doom). 1K Gp is a good amount to give away.I will make a userbox for the one that wins. Litting fires is a cool idea too. Drop party too. Everyone goes to Varrock Square first. In the race people may not teleport. BTW: I posted on RuneScape Forums that there will be a big party. The more people come there, the more new editors we get. -- 06:59, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Well, what about admin and userbox to our good contributers, and if a non-wikian or non-contributer wins, they just get a userbox. Admin rights to a contributer would be nice, they deserve it. PS- Jack Spiral, i thought it was mispelled, sorry. (embarassed) :Admin rights as a reward would not be nice. That would be pretty bad. And there is already a userbox made for people who will attend, and one for whomever wins the race. Nex Undique 02:39, April 11, 2010 (UTC) Rsa, I hear you, but there is a problem with the userbox, anybody can copy it! They just need the template, and there good. When I was disscussing admin rights it would be to the ones the really deserve it, editors who been here for a long time and made many contributions. If one of those type of editors DONT win, then we just give the userbox to whoever it is. Due to a lack of enthusiasm on the RSOF I propose we also do a trades fair, we would have some players with goods selling to those who came as well as the events mentioned earlier, it would be a bit like the real life renaissance fair. Anywho thats my two cents, tell me what you think. Jack Spirall Good idea, ill get some stuff like bows -- Who? I think everyone may come, RuneScape Classic Wikians, RuneScape Wikians and everyone who isn't active at a wikia right now. We could use it to get more people at our Wiki.--Zorak plorak 07:18, April 2, 2010 (UTC) All members of RSC Wiki who worked to contribute to this wiki, that would be nice. We could use it too to get new editors. I'll give every (NOW) contributor a bonus too. -- I think it should be open to all who come, this wiki could use some new blood. Jack Spiral Yes, you're right. I just discovered this wiki and I think it's a great idea to let everyone come to boost activity in RSC. :D 99 Magic lrl 13:10, April 17, 2010 (UTC) I reckon everyone who wishes to come, wikian or not, should be able to participate. The idea of a wikian being treated any better at a meeting than somebody who wishes to join this wiki, is one which will be looked down upon by someone wanting to help contribute, giving this wiki a bad image for future newcomers. 14:36, April 20, 2010 (UTC) I feel kind of bad about it, but 19:00 GMT is 2 P.M. (14:00) where I am. And I'll be busy that afternoon. I'll try to make the next one (if there is one), and try to see if I can at least come a little tommorow, but I doubt it. Sorry. Nex Undique 18:24, April 23, 2010 (UTC) Yes, we got some problems... I think I can't come too. My mother sings in a choir and she's giving a evening filled with music (Dunno the word, so I discribe it). -- 07:00, April 24, 2010 (UTC) Today is the day, and it seems that many people cant come, so we should change the date. Is there going to be a Spring Meeting for sure? Droung 00:23, May 7, 2010 (UTC) Changing the Idea From what I see, the Spring Meeting was a complete faliure for what reason, I am not sure of. But, that does not mean we can't try again? What about a Fall or Winter Tri-Event Meeting, but this time we SCHUDULE. Time seemed to be the problem with the last one. What do you think? 06:19, August 3, 2010 (UTC)